(YANG) Rukun (SAMA) Tetangga
by Beta Blocker
Summary: Namanya juga Ketua RT, tugasnya ya menjaga kerukunan antar tetangga, betul tidak, Bapak Jimin? [BTS - Main Pair: MinYoon - GS]


**(YANG) Rukun (SAMA) Tetangga**

 **Main Pair: MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x GS!Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comedy?

.

.

.

Beta Blocker

Proudly Present

 **~oOo~**

Teaser?

* * *

"Assalamualaikum...Mah...Pah...adek pulaaaaang..."

"Waalaikumussalam..." jawab mereka bebarengan.

Bapak Jimin, yang tengah membaca deadline koran hari ini pun mendongak seraya menatap punggung istrinya yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan dapur.

"Yang, adek pulang tuh sambutin gih." Bukannya masa bodo, hanya saja Bapak Jimin ingin mengulang euforia kemenangan Barcelona atas Real Madrid tadi malam.

"Pah, adek kan udah gede ntar juga nongol-nongol ndiri dianya udah." Ibu Yoongi pun bukannya masa bodo juga, kalau nanti ayam gorengnya gosong karena menyambut anaknya pulang sekolah kan _berabe,_ rugi besar jika di ingat harga ayam mulai meroket naik.

"Kamu gak perhatian banget deh jadi mama, Yang!"

"Lha kamu, kan bisa diri bentar trus sambut adek, lagian bola mulu di urusin, bolanya aja gak ngurusin kamu!" kan Ibu Yoongi jadinya sewot.

Bapak Jimin dan Ibu Yoongi pun akhirnya saling bertatap, sengit.

" _Dulu, ini wadon pake pelet dukun mana sih sampe mau-mauan gue nikah sama dia, galaknya kaya singa bunting!"_ Pikir Bapak Jimin.

" _Dasar laki! Bisanya kalo gak nanem benih, ya marah-marah! Heran gue, ganteng enggak, tinggi juga enggak!"_

Lama kelamaan, terdengar suara derit sepatu beralaskan bahan karet yang terseok malas di atas lantai, jangan heran, memang yang punya kaki lagi rada ogah-ogahan jalan.

"Udah deh, Mah, Pah, ini Kookie udah nyampe sini gak perlu disambut juga, kaya rombongan gubernur aja."

Si anak yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan perang pasangan suami istri itu pun menarik salah satu kursi meja makan tepat di hadapan sang ayah yang masih beradu pandang, tanpa memperhatikan keadaan anak semata wayang yang tertunduk sedih dan memegangi salah satu matanya sambil sekali-sekali meringis pelan.

"Baikan gih, atau kalo gak Kookie doain mamah hamil lagi lho."

Bapak Jimin berdehem keras sementara Ibu Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Hamil lagi bukan perkara mudah untuk Ibu Yoongi mengingat riwayat _hiperemesis_ yang ia derita selama masa-masa mengandung dulu, sedangkan yang terlintas di kepala Bapak Jimin adalah "1001 Cara Agar Naik Jabatan Dalam Kurun Waktu Kurang Dari Sembilan Bulan."

"Kookie kok diem aja dek?" Ibu Yoongi pun memastikan dulu ia telah mematikan kompor sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Perlahan Ibu Yoongi pun menghampiri putranya yang terduduk lesu, hal ini tentu saja sangat mengherankan jika mengingat putranya adalah anak yang sangat ceria.

Tangannya pun meraih pundak sempit putranya, lalu jemari lentiknya menjalar ke arah dagu putranya untuk ia dongakkan. Sang anak pun mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan...

"Masya Allah!"

Dua-duanya nyebut.

"Lho Mah! Kok rambutnya ijo ngejreng gitu?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan kaget untuk kedua kali.

"Lha ini papah rambutnya kuning!"

"Oranye dek..." Bapak Jimin membenarkan perkataan putranya dengan malas.

"Rambut mamah sama papah gak perlu dipikir, ini kenapa mata kamu lebam gini? Berantem ya di sekolah, hayo Kookie ngaku sama mamah!" Ibu Yoongi memaksa putranya untuk menatap matanya langsung, sesekali memeriksa apa ada luka lain di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Gak perlu dipikir gimana sih, Mah? Ntar kalo Kookie diledekin sama temen-temen gimana? Eh masa ya emak bapak Jungkook, itu lho yang pak rete gang makmur udah kaya anggota boyband! Kan malu Pah, Mah! Ganti gak ganti, semir ulang atau pecat Kookie jadi anak!"

"Semar-semir dipikir rambut mamah ini sepatu kali dek!" Ibu Yoongi dongkol juga kalau begini.

"Pak rete apaan dek?" Bapak Jimin bingung.

"Bahasa kekiniannya Ketua RT, Pah!" Jawab Jungkook tidak kalah dongkol. Bapak Jimin ber-oh ria.

"Ini muka kenapa dulu deeek?"

"Kepentok tiang bendera mah." Ibu Yoongi menekan pelan luka lebam di mata Jungkook, tak pelak anak kesayangannya itupun meringis pelan merasakan nyeri.

"Ya ampun makanya kalo jalan hadep depan, jangan meleng!"

"Orang Kookie dijorokin kok!"

"Wo, sapa! Anak sapa yang berani jorokin anak Papah?!" Bapak Jimin memang sepertinya tidak terima, anak SMP jaman sekarang kalau bercanda kadang suka keterlaluan.

"Itu pah, si Seokjin! Kakak kelas yang beda setaun itu Pah!" Jungkook cemberut dan merajuk.

"Kim Seokjin? Anaknya Pak Jongin ya? Tetangga gang sebelah yang orangnya item manis itu kan?" Ibu Yoongi gak kenal anaknya, cuma tahu bapaknya.

"Pait, Mah! Pait!" Bapak Jimin orangnya memang posesif sih, dikit.

"Pokoknya, Mah, Pah! Taetae itu punya Kookie! Enak aja itu si Seokjin sok-sok deketin, kasih perhatian, cuih! Gak mempan Taetae udah Kookie colong kolornya!"

"Lho?"

"Waduh!"

 **...**

* * *

Komedi gagal nih

Huuuu maapin.


End file.
